Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{3}{4} \times 1\dfrac{3}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{19}{4} \times \dfrac{8}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 8}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{152}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{38}{5}$ $ = 7 \dfrac{3}{5}$